Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for producing a housing structure at least partially enclosing at least one component, wherein the housing structure is produced in the course of a construction process characterized by repeated layered deposition and/or solidification of material which is interrupted at least once before completion of the housing structure. During the interruption the at least one component, which is not produced by the construction process, is joined to or in the partially finished housing structure. The construction process is then resumed after the interruption until the housing, which at least partially comprises the at least one component is completed. A housing structure that is produced by the method is also described.
Description of the Prior Art
In many technical applications, it is important to protect technical components from environmental influences, or from the opposite point of view, to protect the environment from potential hazards presented by the component. To this end, it is useful to accommodate the respective component in a surrounding housing, the shape, size and constitution of which, with regard to the physical and chemical properties thereof, are determined by the nature of the component that is to be accommodated in the housing.
Such housings or generally such housing structures typically have multiple housing parts, for example housing bases and housing covers, which must be joined to each other with the aid of suitable connecting means, for example in the form of screws, rivets, adhesives or the like. As the shapes of the housings become more complex, in keeping with the shape of the components to be accommodated therein, not only does the cost factor of producing such structural components rise, but they also become less and less reliable in terms of the protective function of the housing, since complex housing structures and shapes are based on housing joints in the form of threaded connections or adhesives or the like, which are subject to greater loads, with the result that such connections can be weakened or loosened. Furthermore, the effort involved in producing individualized housings in complex shapes becomes significant, particularly with regard to the production time, as well as production costs.
Processing and shaping techniques must be used in accordance with the material that is selected for creating the respective housing structure, so that the individual housing structures can be produced and assembled as required. The individual housing parts are usually produced in dedicated manufacturing steps, separately from the production and stockpiling of the components the housings are to contain.
Moreover, for conventional production processes, in which housing structures are assembled from separate parts, it is also possible to make one-piece housing structures using casting processes in which the component to be enclosed in the housing structure is cast into the housing structure, or the structure is cast around it during the casting. Since such casting methods usually demand high process temperatures, only heat-resistant components can be used in encasing processes of this kind.
German Patent DE 10 2009 043 597 A1 discloses a method for producing a labelled object using an additive production process. In one embodiment of the method, cavities are created in the object that is to be labelled, and loose, unsolidified material is removed from these cavities during an interruption in production and then the cavities are filled with magnetic material. The production process is then resumed.
U.S. Published Application 2009/0173443 A1 describes a method for manufacturing a three-dimensional object using a generative production process, in which an identification means (ID tag) is partially or completely embedded. In this process, the ID tag may be embedded in the 3D object either horizontally in one or more layers, or vertically, or “almost vertically”.
German Patent DE 198 57 550 A1 discloses a method for encapsulating metal microcomponents that are disposed with integrated evaluation circuits on a chip surface. In order to save space, a protective cap is arranged directly on top of the integrated circuits and not outside of them. The corresponding areas of the integrated circuits are provided with a protective layer on which is deposited the bonding medium, glass solder or epoxy adhesive for example, for joining the wafer and the protective cap. The protective cap and the wafer surround a hollow in which the microcomponents are arranged.
German Patent DE 20 2006 010 214 U1 describes a receptacle for storing and transporting piece and bulk goods, to which a label bearing an RF transponder is attached as part of an IN-MOULD process.